ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Hearts/Diary
I am currently rewriting this story due to the fact that the story is badly written and the old version is really chaotic. Prologue: First Hour of School, My Best Friend is already crazy I hopped out of the carriage alongside Lilac. I put down my suitcase on the ground and let out a long sigh. Today is the first day of school. And this is the first school I have ever went to since I was home-schooled. I looked at Lilac who seemed excited and happy. I don’t get why she seems so thrilled at going to school. She loved being homeschooled and didn’t dream of being in a real school someday. “Oh em gee!” My best friend squealed. “We’re actually in a real school!” “What’s so exciting about that?” I asked her as we made our way towards the door. “Everything, Scar, absolutely everything. I mean, we’ll have new friends and new-” She looked at the door as she aimed her index finger towards my sister. “Ooh! You’re sister’s there!” I gasped sarcastically. “You don’t say.” “Come on!” She grabbed my arm and ran towards Lizzie. “Slow down!” I whined. But she didn’t follow. She stopped in front of my sister. She panted and panted, while I just roll my eyes at her. “What was taking you so long?” My sister asked. “I mean, I’ve been waiting here like, 40 minutes.” “Sorry, Liz. It’s just that someone was just so stubborn enough to make sure she looks fabulous enough.” I explained, gritting my teeth and glaring at Lilac. “Well, it’s our first day. I have to impress everyone based on my looks.” Lilac reasoned. I rolled my eyes at her. “No one will notice you that much since it’s Saturday! I mean, there are no classes at weekends.” I told her. “But still, look around.” She gestured her hand around. “There are students here. And so many hot guys!” “Lills, do you even remember why we’re here?” “To learn more about hobos?” She replied which sounded like a question. I slapped my forehead. “No, Lills. We’re here because... I don’t even know.” “To be more sociable.” Lizzie informed us. “Because you don’t know the first thing about making friends.” “Then how did we become best friends?” Lilac pointed her finger towards the both of us. “Just...” Lizzie let out a long sigh, calming herself down. “Just go to Apple and she’ll show you your dorm room.” We nodded and she turned around on her heels and went to God knows where. “Apple!” She called out. “Apple! The new students are here!” A blonde girl nodded and made her way to us. “Who’s that?” Lilac whispered. “How should I know? Just smile.” We pulled on a fake wide smile. “Hello. My name is- uhh, why are you smiling like that?” The girl said, completely weirded out. “Was our smile that creepy? Sorry.” I said, mortified. “Oh. It’s okay. Don’t worry.” She said sweetly. “I’m just here to lead you to Headmaster Grimm’s office.” We simply nodded and she led us to the office. We finally got there then she said, “Okay. Here we are. Good luck.” Good luck? What does she mean by ‘good luck’? Oh well, whatever. “Uh, you go first.” Lilac told me. “What? No way! You go first.” “You.” “No. You.” “You know what? Let’s just go together.” I told her. She nodded as an agreement and we opened the door. “You forgot to knock.” I said silently. She shrugged at me. “Um, headmaster?” The chair turned around. A man was sitting there with a plain look on his face. “Yes? What do you want?” “I um, I mean w-we’re t-the new stud-d-dents.” I stuttered. “Oh. Um well then.” He handed us a paper and a pen. We looked at the paper curiously. “Go sign if you’ll be a Royal or a Rebel.” “REBEL!” Lilac blurted out. We glared at her. “What? The word sounds cool.” “Uh, I guess I’ll go for Rebel.” I shrugged. “Okay. Now write it down.” The headmaster said, still lending us a paper and a pen. We grabbed it and wrote down our names and side. “Okay. Thank you. You may now leave.” We turned around and headed to the door. “Oh. And don’t forget the keys to your dorm room.” He handed us a map of the school. We grabbed it and snatched the keys that were laying on the desk. “Okay. Let’s go to our dorm room.” “Sure.” 1- Mortification is my Biggest Enemy After arguing and being lost inside the castle, we finally found our room. I opened it and looked around, and found an empty room containing two beds. I thought of decorating but didn’t do it anyway because maybe we aren’t allowed to decorate the room. I walked towards the bed that is near the window seat, pulling my suitcase from behind me with my handbag hanging on my shoulder. “Wow, this is uh, a really nice-looking room.” I said, looking around the room. “Are you kidding me? It’s empty! It clearly means we need to decorate it.” Lilac voiced out her opinion, complaining at our “empty room.” I cocked an eyebrow at her. “Really, Lills? At least we’re scholars here. And-” “I took the test to have more time with you and I wanted a modern room!” “Well, we can’t do anything about it. I don’t even know if we’re allowed to decorate it and-” Lilac was smiling widely, giggling a bit. “Uhh, why are you smiling like that?” I asked her, but it seems like she’s frozen. “Lills.” I tapped her shoulder. “Lills?” She was still frozen. “LILAC WHITE!” Lilac shook her head and turned to me, her wide smile still on her face. “Stop smiling like that! It’s creepy!” I took a few steps backwards. “Scarlet! I have the greatest idea ever!” “I wonder what that is.” I muttered under my breath. “We’re gonna decorate this room! Squee!” She squealed, jumping up and down. “Lilac White, are you crazy? We don’t even know yet if we’re allowed to decorate this room.“ “Then let’s ask your sister.” “I don’t know where she is, genius.” I said with my arms folded across my chest. She said no words, but just roll her eyes and grab my arm. She pulled me towards the door. “Lills, where are we going?” I asked. But she didn’t answer. I tapped her shoulder, well, she isn’t frozen. Why isn’t she answering? “We’re gonna look for my sister.” She said. “''Your'' sister?” “Yeah. Will you help me?” She begged, pouting with puppy eyes. I winced. “Do not be manipulated by those puppy eyes. Do not be manipulated by those puppy eyes.” I chanted. But eventually, I gave up. “Fine! You win!” I said, defeated. “Yay! Thanks, Scar! Let’s go.” • • • “Lills, we’ve been looking everywhere. You sure she’s here?” “I’m sure. I mean, why wouldn’t I be sure? It’s not like aliens took her away and-” She gasped, and looking really worried. “Lills?” I said. “Oh no! This is not good!” She panicked. “What? What’s not good?” I started becoming worried as well. “ALIENS TOOK MY SISTER AWAY, YOU IDIOT!” She slapped my back and ran around me like a crazy maniac. Everyone stared at us, completely weirded out by my best friend. I looked down due to the embarrassment. I hate it when people just start staring at me. It embarrasses me so much. It feels like everyone thinks I’m a loser now, but this is diferrent. They think I’m just as crazy as my best friend since we’re together. This is not how I thought my first day would go. I felt mortified. “Lills,” I hissed. “stop.” She slowed down a bit, but still didn’t stop running. ‘LILLS!’ I yelled, making more people stare at us. Lilac stopped running and panted before replying, ‘Yes?’ ‘Would you shut up? People are staring!’ I scolded. I’M GONNA FINISH THIS CHAPTER LATER! Category:OC Diaries Category:Scarlet Hearts Pages Category:GalaxyStars101